La Oscuridad de la Escarlata
by LouiseJaeger
Summary: DISCLAIMER:LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A MASASHI KISHIMOTO. ADVERTENCIA. HISTORIA CON REFERENCIAS BÍBLICAS, EVANGÉLICAS Y/O CRISTIANAS. La historia contiene contenido explícito y sexual. Recomendada solo para mayores de edad. ¿Qué pasaría si la hija del peor enemigo de la humanidad se enamora de tu hijo?.


La noche era cálida y estaba bastante nublada. Caminaba entre los arbustos buscando una manera de escapar de aquel lugar. Mi padre me había dicho que jamás me tenía que acercar a esos lugares ya que estaba sumamente prohibido , y hay una razón, en el pueblo en el cual crecí, existe una leyenda la cual cuenta que existen seres malignos, los cuales viven en el mismo plano que nosotros, pero ellos no pertenecen a este mundo , al de los vivos ,si no al abismo ,donde no yace la luz del día, ni corre el aire, donde todo es eterno y consciente , donde existe un río de sangre hirviendo ; donde las almas derraman su sangre, donde existen tumbas de fuego para las almas que alguna vez quisieron ser parte de aquel lugar y lo hicieron a un precio sumamente alto , donde llueven copos de fuego sobre todos los que son mandados aquel lugar por enfrentar a estos seres y en vez de morir perecerán por toda la eternidad ahí, la verdad era escalofriante aquella historia popular entre los más ancianos de nuestro pueblo. Yo me negaba a creer esa historia sobre aquel lugar, pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que esos seres existían, los habían encerrado y mandado de nuevo a su abismo, pero tras un incidente hace más de 16 años, comenzó de nuevo la cacería de almas inocentes por parte de estos seres malignos , la razón, pero entre los rumores más comunes ,era que el jefe de estos seres había engendrado una hija; la cuál sería la próxima heredera de todo, la cual tomaría el poder cuando ella estuviese lista, para esto se necesitaba que los seres más fuertes, ofrecieran un cierto número de sacrificios de almas hacia el ser mayor maligno entre ellos, y así demostrar quién podía esposar a la heredera de todo ese abismo y parte de nuestro mundo.

Nunca supe el objetivo de ofrecer almas a cambio de casarse con alguien en fin, aun así era demasiado inhumano hacer eso, pero no se puede pedir otra cosa, por parte de esos seres que viven en malicia todo el tiempo.

Para evitar que estos seres se acercaran a las personas, se tenían que enfrentar a ellos, sólo podrían hacerlo aquellas personas cuyo corazón es valiente y puro , mi padre es una de aquellas personas, es el jefe de aquel grupo de cazador y exterminador de aquellos seres oscuros y temibles , sin ningún tipo de aspecto humano.

Mi padre a pesar de ser de los más fuertes lo dañaron hace tiempo, justamente cuando se salieron del abismo aquellas bestias, de hecho tiene una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla ,porque tuvo un combate con el demonio más fuerte. Cuando era niño me contó que cuando tenía 28 años se enfrentó con él sin embargo él también le dejo un recordatorio en la mejilla y su mano, en esta última se la quemó con un rosario bendito que llevaba en la mano mi padre todo el tiempo, así que a este ser se le la marca de una cruz en su mano. Era un recordatorio de mi padre hacía él, en modo decir que nosotros los mortales no nos rendiremos y mucho menos queríamos pertenecer a ellos.

A pesar de que mi padre no quiere que yo sea como él en ese aspecto ,yo quiero hacerlo, me llama demasiado la atención, pero el siempre se ha negado, ya que dice que expongo mi vida y mi alma , que mientras el viva ,él nos protegerá de aquellos seres. Pero como nunca he estado de acuerdo con él en eso, siempre he buscado alguna manera de imitarlo, tratando de llamar su atención , pero siempre se han burlado de mí la gente del pueblo , a pesar de que mi padre es muy respetado ,conmigo no lo son,es todo lo contrario, ya que dicen que soy su sombra que sólo trata de obtener algún tipo de beneficio con eso no es nada cierto, yo quiero ser como mi padre e incluso más fuerte que él

Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no haga caso a los comentarios de la gente que dice eso de mi, pero sin embargo ,yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados así que esa tarde decidí aventurarme en dicho bosque,sin olvidar lo más importante agua bendita y un rosario no sabía con exactitud que se usaba para exterminar aquellos seres, pero según los libros y el relato de mi padre eso sería de gran ayuda, pero en mi camino perdí mi botella de agua bendita algo que me preocupo pero seguí mi camino hasta al anochecer todo iba iba bien pero decidí regresar , pero note que estaba perdido, pero seguí la puesta de sol ya que ahí quedaba el pueblo, sin embargo comencé a escuchar ruidos , pensé que era mi imaginación así que mejor me apresure porque no quería preocupar a mis entre más caminaba más rápido se escuchaban esos ruidos, mi rosario en mi bolsa, pero no lo encontre, al notar eso y aquellos ruidos ,comencé a correr demasiado rápido fuera lo que fuera no quería voltear a ver que era, sin darme cuenta llegué a un río .¿Me había perdido?.No lo sabía con exactitud , corrí hacia al sur para poder rodearlo sin embargo un mal paso hizo que tropezara y me cayera , fuera lo que fuera ya estaba muy cerca de mí, trate de armarme de valor pero al voltear a ver que era , note que era una mujer, se veía más o menos de mi edad, realmente era no podía ser ningún ser maligno, era una humana como ojos eran como llamas de fuego , los cuales eran realmente arrebatadores, pero también lo era su hermoso rostro. Su piel era clara e inmaculada, parecía suave y tersa como el roció de la mañana sobre una extendió la mano y la toque era demasiado fría como el hielo, tomó la mía con tal delicadeza que todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y empezó a sentir una paz como nunca había sentido. Ese frío iba traspasando cada una de mis en todo mi cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente paralizado. Entonces me miró fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:

—¿Sabes quién soy?

— No —le contesté algo timido, no se que me pasaba pero sentía un breve frío recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, el cuál me hizó paralizarme por un momento, ó si era el miedo o si era esa mirada penetrante , me levanté y ella soltó mi mano cuando escuche de nuevo su voz donde me volvió a preguntar: 

—¿En serio ,no me conoces?—

— No,No te conozco. ¿Debería? — le volví a contestar pero ya sin tanto miedo,quizás era por lo realmente bella que está de repente escuche como esta soltó un leve suspiro , y volteó al cielo entonces me quedé perplejo al observar, su ropa , ya que era algo extraña ,llevaba como una sábana que sólo enredada en su cuerpo y sólo se dejaba ver su ombligo e iba descalza.¿Acaso estaba perdida igual que yo?, sólo a mi se me ocurría ese tipo de preguntas en ese pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar su voz de nuevo.

—Pensé que me tendrías miedo, pero no es así—Me dijó de nuevo mientras regresaba su mirada a mis inmediato .me perdí en aquella mirada a pesar de que sus ojos escarlata era sumamente extravagantes ya que jamás había visto ojos así me hipnotizó.Sin embargo reaccione de inmediato al verla sus labios pronunciar algo. 

—Es mejor que te vayas, no debes de estar aquí—Se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario , no podía dejarme aquí sólo si ambos estabamos perdidos teníamos que apoyarnos para salir de este inmenso y confuso tomé nuevamente del brazo estaba más fría que antes ,esta me volteó a ver y me sonrió.

—Espera—.La solté inmediatamente al ver que se detuvo y regresó a verme.

—¿Qué pasa humano?—¿Humano? ¿Había escuchado bien?.Quizás era ese tipo de personas bromistas pero no era el momento. ni el lugar, así que trate de calmarme y respondí inmediatamente.

—No, no es eso.—Suspiré.—¿Podríamos ir juntos para salir de este lugar?.—Ella soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a mi oído. —Sólo ve hacía al sur y así regresarás a donde perteneces—Su voz era tan seductora pero intimidante. —¿Tu vives aquí? —Le pregunté algo desconcertado. —Si, pero no pertenezco aquí. —Su respuesta me confundió me dio una leve sonrisa y me jaló del brazo y me acerco al río, donde ella me señaló que mirara la corriente del rió entonces vi mi reflejo y el de ella, y de nuevo hablo dirigiéndose a mi con su mirada sin apartar la mirada hacia el río.

—Sonará raro, pero vez nuestro reflejo, no somos iguales, de hecho ni hablarte debería, pero me caes bien—Me regresó a ver acomodándose un mechón del cabello, pero sinceramente no entendía lo que decía. —No entiendo—Me soltó del brazo y se acercó más a mí, sus labios y los míos estaban demasiado cercanos, mi cuerpo se paralizó de nuevo, sentí un leve cosquilleo en mí, pero no podía dejarla de ver, sus ojos escarlata me llenaban de tentación. Acercó sus labios. ¿Me iba a besar? No lo sabía .sólo cerré mis ojos y me preparé para el siguiente paso, sólo sentí un beso demasiado cálido en mi mejilla. Sentí como se acercaba a mi oído, no abría aún los ojos. Quería disfrutar el momento—Mi nombre es Sarada—Me susurró provocando que mi piel se erizara por completo, esa mujer provocó diversas sensaciones jamás experimentadas en mí, una enorme , atravesaba todo mi ser, quisé verla de nuevo, pero cuando abrí los ojos, ella ya no estaba ,mire a todos lados y no había rastro de nada, sólo vi mi rosario tirado en el suelo, se supone que lo había perdido cuando corri, quizás estaba alucinando, la verdad no sabía .regrese en la dirección que ella me había dicho, al llegar vi a mi padre buscándome por todos lados , trate de que pareciera que todo el tiempo estuve en el pueblo pero en la zona de los vagabundos viven y duermen, mi padre sabía que me encantaba escuchar los relatos de ellos, pues todo lo que sabía sobre los seres era por ellos, me embarre de lodo, y salí corriendo a donde estaba él, al verme y me regaño diciéndome que no debería salir a jugar tan noche sólo me reí la verdad jamás había visto a mi padre tan asustado, días después me enteré de que la heredera del mal estaba rondando en las cercanías del pueblo,pero como los cazadores estaban en otra zona purificando otros pueblos los cuales habían sido atacados por estos seres, mi padre se habia quedado en el pueblo, protegiendo de cualquier amenaza, sin embargo me entere que aquella noche, la heredera rondaba por ahí , y que mi padre se dió cuenta que no podía hacer nada sólo, pues se rumoraba que aquella era más fuerte que su padre.

Semanas después estuve buscando aquella mujer cuyo nombre era Sarada, cuyos ojos eran un completo abismo rojo pero aún así me llenaban de tentación como un fruto prohibido que me llamaba a pecar.

Pronto sería mi cumpleaños número 17 estaba bastante feliz. Sin embargo, no podía de la cabeza aquella mujer, ni tampoco su voz había ocasiones en que escuchaba que me susurraba, pero jamás se lo conté a nadie, tiempo después pensé que quizás fue solamente un mal sueño, eso quisé pensar, pero no me había dado cuenta que me había cruzado con la heredera.


End file.
